


Latenight Gaming

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale seems like the perfect game for Leatherhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latenight Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Devin lives AU. Still set in the Contactverse continuity.

The clock read 1:01 a.m. in bright red letters. Eva groaned and rolled over to snuggle deeper into her emperor sized bed. Upon finding her menfolk gone and their side of the bed cold, the woman bolted awake in a mild panic. The sound of low voices through the floor calmed her nerves a bit and she rolled out of the bed to find out what her husband and boyfriend were up to so early in the morning.

“What do you want me to do you fucking root vegetable?!” 

“Devin, please, watch your volume.”

Eva poked her head around the doorway to the living room to see her husband angrily mashing buttons on his laptop as some old looking black and white game played on the flatscreen tv. Their boyfriend sat next to him on one of the beanbag chairs and leaning toward the monitor in rapt attention. 

Quietly she crept up on them and hopped onto the couch on the other side of Devin. “Whatcha playing?”

“Ghost marked! Eva don’t sneak up on me like that!” The Osmosian jumped, nearly losing his computer to gravity. Leatherhead didn’t react as dramatically but she’d felt his tail hit the chair from surprise. A large GAME OVER appeared on the tv. “Great, I died, again. Fucking vegetation.”

“Sorry to wake you, dear, Donatello sent me a game suggestion and Devin… was too excited to wait until morning.” The giant alligator explained in his delightfully deep and smooth voice. A smile graced his long muzzle. “It’s a game where you can make friends with monsters instead of hurting them.”

“No probs,” Eva replied as she got off the couch and grabbed the blanket that her son knitted. She settled down in Leatherhead’s lap and threw the blanket around his broad scaly shoulders making a bit of a tent for herself. “I think I’ll stay down here and watch the show, it’s not often that I get to hear Dev spewing profanities.”


End file.
